108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Birth Outline
Birth Outline is second stage of Star Duels. When the Crimson Stars in the sky exceeded half the total stars, then the Birth Outline would commence. At that time, every Star Master and Star General would go to fight over the Birth Treasure Outline. The Birth Outline was classified as a Purple Star Grade Astral Treasure. Legends said it recorded all of the Maiden Mountain’s 108 Star Maidens’ talents as well as failings. Whoever could obtain the Birth Outline would also signify that in the Star Duels to come, that they had obtained an area that they could occupy with active dominance. That is why every time the Star Duels hit the second stage of Birth Outline, this was also an exceptionally good opportunity to scout out the strength of Star Masters, one after another. In the fight over the Birth Outline, nearly every Star Master and Star General would unscrupulously use their abilities without holding back. The Birth Outline was the second phase of the Maiden Mountain Star Duels, and it was the most crucial phase. This phase would start when the number of Crimson Stars in the sky exceeded half the total. This type of starting indication would be a splendid light that would descend onto that Pillar of Heaven and Earth of Maiden Mountain. Afterwards, one hundred and eight chests would shoot in all directions. These chests were bright and multicolored and extremely gorgeous. Because of the Demon Beasts, Demon Weapons and the like transporting them, the destination of transport was reportedly at the ends of the world. In addition, during this transportation process, the Star Generals needed to plunder these chests. Inside these chests was hidden every sort of rare goods in Liangshan Continent, from gold, treasures, and precious stones to artifacts, magic weapons and even Astral Treasures. Each and every kind of materials were included, but especially those pertaining to advancing the grade of the Star Generals’ Star Weapons. Some of these approached materials from legend, and prospectors could only rely on the Birth Outline Chests to obtain them. The Star Generals wanted to refine their Star Weapons to even higher grades without the possibility of arming their Star Master to the teeth, so the importance of this Birth Outline went without saying. The transported chests of the Birth Outline altogether were divided into the three ranks of Earthly Fiend, Heavenly Spirit and Purple Star. The higher the grade of the transported chest, the more powerful the Demon Beast transporting it. However, the things inside the chest would also be better. As far as Star Generals were concerned, the most important Birth Treasure Outline was inside the Purple Star Grade chest; reportedly, it was not known within which generation, but there previously was someone that obtained from within the Birth Outline Chest a “Life Extending Immortality Peach” that threw the entire Liangshan into a frenzy.The current Birth Outline not only was a contest of a Star General against another Star General, it was also a struggle between every large sect and Scattered Star Cultivator. As long as there was that little bit of ambition or vanity, people would not miss this feast. After the Birth Outline opened, there appeared every day a light that carried a Birth Outline. The majority that were robbed and killed first of all needed their positions judged according to these faintly discernible lights. Some Birth Outlines seemed to be very close, but perhaps they were as far as ten thousand li. To rob and kill for the Birth Outline, the experts of a majority of sects all used protection techniques for the Star Masters in their schools. Sometimes, even if a Birth Outline was seen, they could only give up. After all, to use their current strength to handle a completely armed sect was very hard without any dominance that could be spoken of. Earthly Fiend Grade Birth Outline They appeared on the very beginning of Birth Outline phase and Earthly Fiend chest weren't much interesting for sects and Star Masters. Heavenly Spirit Grade Birth Outline Heavenly Spirit Chests contained much more valuable treasures than Earthly Fiend and there were big fights with sects and cultivators to obtain them. Star Beasts escorting it were mostly Fifth or Sixth Ranked Demon Beasts. Purple Star Grade Birth Outline The Purple Star Grade Birth Outline was far from comparison to the Earthly Fiend and Heavenly Spirit. Its Demon Beast escorts all were Eighth Rank and above. At this rank, the so-called “ants could bite an elephant to death” was a ridiculous matter. If there was not a favorable matchup or tacit understanding among them, even more Scattered Star Cultivators would be cannon fodder. Thus, when the Purple Star Grade appeared, besides the large sects and schools, the majority of Scattered Star Cultivator schools all assumed an evasive state. Treasure Chests were not that difficult. Earthly Fiend Chests were fine, and the Heavenly Spirit Grade Chests needed to waste several seconds imbuing it with Divine Intent. The Purple Star Grade was even more complicated, and that Birth Treasure Outline was just like it needed to be refined once again in order to appear. These Purple Star Grade Chests adhered to souls. In case someone approached, it would transform into every sort of Ancient form. There were Devil Heavenly Dragons, Heaven Overturning Fire Dragons, etc. Each Purple Star Grade additionally had one, so to take this chest first required killing these Soul Demon Beasts. Birth Treasure Outline This is supreme treasure of second phase of Star Duels and it is said that it contains record of every Star Maiden for Maiden Mountain. Summary Goal of Birth Outline is to plunder varius types of treasures.There are: * Earthly Fiend Birth Outline * Heavenly Spirit Birth Outline * Purple Star Birth Outline * Birth Treasure Outline (only one for each territory) Category:Events Category:Terminology Category:Star Duels